<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lustfully crafted by fourthdimnsion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639728">lustfully crafted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion'>fourthdimnsion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Better Call Saul (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proof Read Once, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus cannot simply say no to Lalo when he does <i>that</i> face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gustavo Fring/Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lustfully crafted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a not so serious oneshot that shouldn't be taken seriously. maybe a little. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gus cannot simply say no to Lalo when he does <em> that </em> face. It’s quite like magic that he cannot defend himself of, but let it in like breathing fresh air, feeling Lalo’s strong arms wrapping his legs and making him unable to go somewhere else but stay still on his spot. </p><p>“So,” Lalo starts once more, “will you fuck my mouth or no?” </p><p>He playfully blinks at him, eyes bright with expectation as he slides his hands through Gustavo’s legs, raising them until his thighs and making him slightly turned on by this depraved man. </p><p>Lalo is strong, sure, but, hell. He didn’t make it any easy for Gus when he gripped his thigh with his whole warm hand. </p><p>“Please,” as Lalo bites his waist, making him groan. “You can take it slow if you want to, I won’t mind. Just use me, Sir.” </p><p>Gustavo sighs. “If you’re so desperate… Then, yes.”</p><p>Lalo smiles in excitement as he unbuckles the belt and lowers his pants in a hurry, watching the bulge marking the fabric of his underwear. He owns too much power and happily acknowledges it. His face straightens a little when he grabs his cock and rubs it above the fabric, giving him a proper stimulation before taking it inside. </p><p>“I can’t wait for this,” Lalo whispers quite like a purr, his voice propositally smooth as part of the work. “You won’t even believe how much I came while thinking of you, Sir. I’ve even dreamed about it. You were fucking me thoroughly, making me your little whore as I begged for more and more and you gave me…”</p><p>“Shut up,” he ordered, and Lalo carefully raised his eyes to Gus. </p><p>“Don’t you like when I’m disobedient? It doesn’t turn you on?” </p><p><em> Yes, it does</em>, but Gustavo leaves him unanswered. Lalo giggles, and finally pulls the underwear down, watching as his cock shows up hard in front of his face. <em> Yes</em>. Lalo doesn’t have even a clue of how much it turns him on and how much it edges Gus into fucking him until Lalo froths, until Lalo cannot say anything but whimper for more, until the middle of his legs are full of cum oozing on his thighs. </p><p>He sighs, feeling his cock throbbing within Lalo’s grip. He quickly rubbed it a little before circling two fingers over the tip of it, playing with his precum and swallowing it while looking at Gus’ eyes. Lalo knew how this disarms him, how it breaks him entirely and unfolds the freaky side of his — and he loves it. </p><p>It didn’t take long before he grabs the base of his erection, licking the tip of his cock as he wanted more of that. Gus felt an intense shiver running down his spine at the warmth of Lalo’s tongue, circling its head like a watermelon lollipop as he clenched his fist against the wall. It felt so good that he was speechless, and he swore that he could come just by that single movement if Lalo kept it going longer. </p><p>However, Lalo looked at him once more. “Hold yourself, we’re not in the best part yet.” </p><p>And there’s still the best part to come. </p><p>Lalo didn’t make any ceremony when he took Gus’ cock inside his mouth, feeling a brief discomfort as he reached his throat, but easing it a little as he leaned his head back, now taking his hand off him and fully holding his thighs. That’s when Gustavo breathed deeply, gripping Lalo’s hair as he thrusted further and gasped by the pleasing feeling of his slick and warm tongue. </p><p>Instead of thrusting fast and desperate inside his mouth, he did it slow and hard, feeling more of his lips around his extension. Gustavo moaned when Lalo gripped his thigh more firmly, listening to the other man’s muffled moans that vibrated against his cock, making it even better. He moved his hips forward, watching Lalo as his eyes were closed and he was taking it all (and even more) inside. </p><p>“You’re such a whore,” Gustavo muttered, pressing his hair between his fingers as he heard Lalo positively hum, fastening his thrusts. “It makes me pity you.” </p><p>Then, Lalo shamelessly moans and gasps when Gus reaches his throat. Not once, but twice, and many times until Lalo grows fond of it and grabs his ass, furthering him into a continuous movement. Gustavo felt his whole body go unexplainably hot, and a bead of sweat ran down his temple as he kept going. </p><p>And going, going, going… Thrusting in a pace that he didn’t care if its slow, he wanted to fuck his mouth. That’s why Lalo came here in the first place and that’s what he’ll get. Lalo will get his cock, hard and veiny, throatfucking him the way he deserves. </p><p>Gustavo’s last sight before closing his eyes and letting pleasure dominate him was Lalo’s teary eyes as his face was slightly soaking with them. And then, nothing more but the feeling of his warm and wet folds, and the ongoing vibration of his lewd and uncontained moans sounding even more muffled than before. </p><p>For a brief and desperate moment, Gus pulled Lalo’s hair, leaning his head back and forth as he thrusted in, those last moments pulling him to the edge before cumming inside Lalo’s mouth. His body went stiff for a moment, still moving his hips forward as he still released, but then he relaxed as all that remained was the bliss from the intense orgasm. </p><p>Gus’ breath was shaken, but he took efforts into controlling himself and loosening the grip on Lalo’s hair, his hand trembling while he pulled his cock off the man’s mouth. Gustavo got worried for a brief second as he opened his eyes and saw Lalo’s face fully soaked, and then he chilled as Lalo tried to wipe the dripping cum on his chin with his thumb, joyfully sucking it right after. </p><p>It took Gustavo a little before asking, “You’re okay?” </p><p>It did with Lalo as well. “Yeah,” his voice was hoarse when he said it. “You made me cum…” </p><p>Lalo said that not only to tease, but mostly for that, although that’s one of the first things he thought within his blurred mind. Gustavo looked beneath, seeing cum dripping on Lalo’s cock and oozing on his thigh — exactly what he often fantasies of him. Normally, he’d be eager to continue after a break, but this time he didn’t feel like it. Perhaps it’s the exhaustion that comes after the orgasm, either he’s not thinking straight. Who is, currently? </p><p>Oddly and quite reasonable, Gustavo fell on his knees right in front of Lalo. The other man didn’t even have time to say a word when he grabbed his chin and looked deep into his eyes, watching Lalo recompose himself just enough to do <em> that </em> face again. </p><p>“Kiss me,” he muttered, like a purr. “Please.” </p><p>Lalo did a good job tonight, and Gus acknowledges that. He didn’t even ponder doing something other than what he asked; Gus went straight into his lips, kissing Lalo and tasting himself in his tongue and everything else he wanted to savour. Lalo moaned softly in delight and held him, gently placing his hands on Gus’ waist — in return, Gus gripped on his shoulder, allowing Lalo to be this close to him, just this time.  </p><p>After all, he cannot simply say no to him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>